


Hold on, I still need you

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: Damon felt his best friend die in his arms. He swears, he's going to do everything he can, to get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song in cursive is Hold on by Chord Overstreet

_pull you in to feel your heartbeat can you hear me screaming please don't leave me_

There's something about holding your best friend in your arms while he's dying that you can't ever recover from. Damon is feeling his heart shatter in a million pieces as he sees Ric take his very last breath. And for a second he wonders if every person he ever killed had a best friend that felt like he is feeling right now. He thought about this before, but it never touched him as much, as it does now. And he swears to himself he won't ever kill anyone again, because he can't handle all this pain.

Damon just keeps on lying there, in the same place, for days, without moving one inch, holding his dead best friend in his arms. Sometimes he cries, but most of the time, he's just feeling numb.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

The first time he gets up again, it is because he's thirsty. After drinking a blood bag and having another good cry - he wonders if some people would even believe he can cry - he makes an decision. Alaric doesn't deserve to die. And he's gonna do everything he can to make sure, Ric will have another shot at life.

Damon is sitting in his car, driving as fast as he can. He is searching for a witch that will bring Ric back to life. And if he has to beg every witch on this planet on his knees, he's going to do it.

But for once, Damon is lucky, it takes him only a week to find a witch, who is willing to help him. Relia is her name. He doesn't threaten her, like he usually does. Instead he's telling her, what a wonderful person Ric is and how much he misses him and all that. And the witch smiles as she says, that Alaric makes him a better person. She is going to help him.

Damon has no idea, what she is doing. He doesn't really understand all this magic stuff. Doesn't matter. What matters is that two days later, the witch has everything she needs. They're surrounded by candles and Relia is completely calm, Damon isn't at all. He doesn't know what he's gonna do if this doesn't work. It has to work.

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

"Damon?", Relia asks. "Yes?" "Before I do this, I have to tell you something. If I use this spell, I'm not gonna survive." Damon looks surprised and isn't sure what to say. But Relia continues:"I'm old, Damon. It's time for me to die. It wasn't his time. And it isn't yours yet either. You two still have many years of happiness before you. Maybe even an eternity. Maybe you will die after a long, happy life. I don't know for sure. But I know, you two still need to live. And that is a cause, for which I'm gladly going to die."

Damon doesn't know what to answer to that, he just knows he's never met anyone like Relia before. So unafraid of death, so calm about it. Something he can't understand after what he's been through the last couple of days. But according to Relia, maybe he shouldn't be able to understand that yet. So he just says thanks, because it seems like the right thing to do and let's the witch do her spell.

It doesn't take long until the spell is done and Ric is standing next to him again. He looks confused for a second but than a big smile spreads across his face. Damon holds him in his arms again and for fuck sake, he's crying again, but he couldn't care less. Alaric is alive, Alaric is here and that is all that matters.

They're sitting in Damon's car and Damon explains everything that happened while Ric was gone. Damon is driving towards home,as Alaric tells him not to. Confused Damon looks at him. "Why? Don't you want to see Elena and Jeremy and everybody?" "Yes, I do. It's just..You know what, please call them and tell them what happened. And then buy them a plane ticket to Italy." Damon raises an eyebrow. "Italy?" "I want us to be a normal family for once, spend a week on a family vacation. And after that maybe travel for a bit, before I return. I got a second chance at life, I'm gonna live it this time." "Oh. Okay." "Do you wanna come with me?" Damon grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

_I swear to love you all my life_

It's two months later, as they're sitting on the beach and drinking bourbon. "You know, Ric, there's something I wanted to talk to you about", Damon starts. He can't believe he's actually going to do this, but it has to be said at least once. But Alaric interrupts him. "I already know, what you're going to say, Damon. And I already know that I'm going to regret my answer, but -" Suddenly Alaric is kissing Damon and everything feels right.

_Hold on, I still need you_

A few months later, Alaric and Damon are lying in their bed, in their apartment. They're cuddling and kissing and they're happy. They can hear Elena making breakfast in the kitchen and they know, they probably should get up. Damon kisses Alaric one more time, before he begins to search for his shirt. Alaric is slowly getting up and steals another kiss from Damon, as he tells him:"I love you." And Damon smiles as he tells him, that he loves him too. Everything is good. Damon doesn't know how much time they have left, if it's gonna be many years or maybe an eternity like Relia said.  
He's gonna make every second on this Earth worthwhile and love Alaric forever. Their lives were going to be epic.


End file.
